Sweet's Beast
by kuudereloid
Summary: [COMPLETED UPDATE!] Aku ingin gelarku sebagai Sweet's Beast diakui. Sehingga mereka semua menyerah dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Tapi… apakah itu yang sebenarnya aku inginkan?Sendiri? Dalam dunia yang dingin? Ini pahit… / Oneshoot / Lemon Fanfiction, Warn Inside / KaiMei / RnR?


Yo minna! Kuudereloid desu.

Kali ini saya hadir dengan fanfiction berjudul "Sweet's Beast". Ya, bagi yang tau, ini memang diambil dari lagu "Sweet's Beast" yang dinyanyikan oleh Kaito.

Tadinya fic ini sudah saya share namun sebagian. Dan kali ini saya komplitkan semuanya dalam satu part, meskipun tampaknya belum ada yang tertarik sampai saat ini, tapi tetap saja saya share.

Kenapa? Karena saya suka men-share karya saya *grin*

Nee minna, enjoy the fic~!

* * *

 ** _SWEET'S BEAST_**

 ** _A Vocaloid Fanfiction by kuudereloid_**

Based from "Sweet's Beast" sung by Kaito, "Another: Sweet's Beast" sung by Meiko, and "Bitter Sweet's Beast" sung by Kaito

 **WARNING!**

Rated M, Lemon for sure. Underage or Still Pure please get out. Maybe OOC. Some Typos. EYD hancur, bahasa sehari-hari

 **DISCLAIMER!**

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha I don't own anything except the story itself

RnR. Any reviews (including flame) are acceptable. But before you go any further, I give you an advice: If you DON'T LIKE this lemon thing, just DON'T READ, and **_GET OUT!_**

* * *

 _"Leftovers? Where are your manners?"_

 _"I will eat it all so you can enjoy it even more…"_

# # #

Aku Kaito Shion, salah satu pegawai di toko cokelat ini. Ya, untuk seorang lelaki, sepertinya pekerjaan ini memang tidak pantas untukku. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, lapangan pekerjaan begitu penuh akhir-akhir ini sehingga diriku yang merupakan pemuda lulusan sebuah universitas ternama berakhir di tempat seperti ini.

Aku memiliki wajah yang tampan di kalangan pria, tidak bermaksud sombong tapi kenyataannya memang demikian. Aku tau banyak wanita di toko cokelat yang membicarakan aku, apalagi aku adalah satu-satunya pegawai laki-laki di sana. Namun, tak satupun dari mereka yang kudekati secara special karena tak satupun dari mereka menarik perhatianku. Mereka pun sampai menjuluki aku Sweet's Beast karena menurut mereka aku manis namun begitu "liar" sehingga sulit untuk "ditangkap" dan "dijinakkan"

Aku selalu tertawa ketika mendengar istilah itu. Sulit dijinakkan? Memangnya aku binatang buas? Tapi jujur sebenarnya aku senang mendapat gelar seperti itu.

Tunggu… tidak, tidak semuanya… mungkin ada satu wanita. Sakine Meiko, pegawai baru itu.

Wanita itu entah kenapa terus mendekatiku, kemudian mengajakku makan malam. Terkadang di depanku ia menunjukkan tingkah ceroboh yang membuat bagian dirinya yang harusnya tak terekspos jadi terlihat olehku. Misalkan ketika ia menaikkan suatu kardus ke dalam laci bagian atas, perutnya terekspos dan ketika aku mengomentari dengan datar, wanita itu hanya mengatakan bahwa bajunya kekecilan. Atau disuatu saat lain ketika ia sedang berjalan di depanku, ditempat dimana aku yakin terdapat lantai yang mulus dan bersih, wanita itu tersandung dan celana dalamnya terlihat mataku akibat roknya yang mini.

Jujur aku tertarik padanya namun aku menunggunya untuk bertindak lebih jauh.

Hari ini adalah hari Valentine, hari dimana cinta dan cokelat tersebar. Toko kami begitu penuh pagi ini dan menyebabkan kami semua begitu sibuk.

Ketika aku sedang sibuk di bagian dapur dan kebetulan hanya berdua saja dengan Meiko itu, tiba-tiba ia mendekat padaku, dengan sengaja menempelkan badannya pada bagian kanan tubuhku. Setelah itu ia menarik tanganku dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dan dibungkus cantik oleh kertas kado, lengkap dengan pitanya. Aku hanya termangu menerimanya, pasti isinya cokelat, namun dengan bungkusan secantik itu, aku mau tak mau pasti penasaran.

Setelah memberikannya, Meiko mendorong leherku dengan tangannya yang secara tiba-tiba menari lembut di leherku sehingga aku mendekat padanya. Ia berbisik padaku,

"Kau harus makan malam denganku karena aku akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu"

Aku mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa aku harus—ahh!"

Secara tiba-tiba Meiko menggigit pelan telingaku. Serangan tiba-tiba itu seperti mengirimkan sinyal listrik pada sekujur tubuhku. Selama saat itu, Meiko membisikkan kalimat lain lagi

"Kau harus. Anggap saja aku sudah memilikimu malam ini"

Memilikiku? Memangnya aku binatang atau barang?

Setelah kalimat itu, Meiko kembali pada pekerjaannya. Perlakuannya yang tadi itu entah kenapa membuatku tertantang untuk "mencobanya". Dia kira ia bisa mengalahkanku, hm? Lihat saja nanti.

Toko sudah tutup dan kami baru saja menyelesaikan evaluasi hari ini, akhirnya jam kerja berakhir. Meiko sudah keluar mendahuluiku lewat pintu belakang. Ketika aku hendak menyusulnya, namun aku sudah dihalangi oleh para pegawai yang lain. Mereka menghamburku dengan cokelat rumahan buatan mereka masing-masing. Aku menerimanya dengan datar, namun dalam hati aku senang juga karena aku sama seperti kebanyakan populasi manusia di dunia yang menyukai makanan manis ini.

Baru saja tanganku meraih knop pintu, seorang pegawai itu menahanku

"Kaito-kun, kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?"

"Iya. Kenapa tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama kami?"

"Benar tuh. Mumpung Valentine. Aku sudah menunggu saat ini cukup lama supaya bisa bersama Kaito-kun"

Para pegawai itu malah mulai ramai

"Aku sudah dimiliki seseorang" kataku yang langsung membuat suasananya hening, memanfaatkan keadaan itu aku langsung bergerak keluar lewat pintu belakang

Begitu diluar, aku langsung menepuk jidat menyadari kebodohanku. Apa yang kukatakan tadi? Bukankah dengan begitu berarti aku mematahkan gelarku sendiri? Kaito bodoh!

Diluar, Meiko sudah menungguku didalam mobilnya yang berwarna merah senada dengan bajunya dan jujur itu memberikan kesan sexy tersendiri padanya. Mungkin sedikit kurang sopan jika membiarkan seorang wanita mengemudi namun berhubung ini adalah mobilnya, aku akan membiarkannya mengemudi. Maka aku langsung membuka pintu yang mengarahkanku ke bangku penumpang depan lalu langsung masuk ke dalam.

Selama perjalanan, Meiko tampak begitu santai mengemudi sambil menyetel music dari radio mobil dan terkadang bersenandung senang. Aku bingung, kenapa ia bisa begitu tenang dan santai dihadapanku yang notabene adalah Sweet's Beast yang menurut rumor mereka bisa saja aku menerkam dia kapan saja?

"Kemana Meiko?" tanyaku singkat

"Restoran bintang lima dekat sini" jawabnya santai lalu melirikku sekilas "Sudah kupesankan tempat special untuk kita berdua"

Mataku terbelalak, namun tak dalam waktu yang lama. Aku takkan membiarkan dia mengalahkanku… apalagi sampai "menjinakkanku"

"Heh, sepertinya kau begitu serius soal ini ya" kataku

"Tentu karena kau begitu… ah kita simpan untuk nanti saja" kata Meiko sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangan "Ngomong-ngomong kita sudah sampai"

# # #

Makan malam kami berdua sudah selesai. Selama makan malam itu, kami berdua hanya saling berpandangan. Ketika Meiko memandangku dengan dagu ditopangkan pada tangan kirinya serta dengan ekspresinya yang tampak memuja, aku hanya menatapnya rendah, mengangkat daguku dan menyipitkan mata, sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut menantang.

Saat ini kami hanya sedang minum beberapa gelas red wine sambil terus bertatapan seperti itu. Waktu rasanya berjalan lambat apalagi dimalam yang semakin larut, hanya kita berdua saja disini.

"Mana cokelat dariku, Kaito-kun?" Meiko tiba-tiba memecah keheningan

"Hm?" aku hanya menelengkan kepala sambil mengambil salah satu kotak dari dalam tasku, kotak paling cantik itu, lalu kutunjukkan padanya

"Kau tak berniat memakannya?" tanyanya

"Memangnya aku sudah boleh membukanya?" mungkin sedikit bodoh untuk kutanyakan, namun karena bungkusnya yang rapi sebenarnya membuatku ragu untuk membukanya

"Tentu boleh Kaito-kun" jawab Meiko sambil mencolek pelan daguku, aku menghindar sebisa mungkin, red wine membuatnya semakin berbahaya

Perlahan aku membuka pita kertas kado itu serta pembungkusnya, sehingga kini aku bisa melihat cokelat buatan rumah itu berjejer banyak dan rapi di dalam kotaknya.

Sebuah senyum kusunggingkan. Cokelat-cokelat ini begitu cantik dan menggugah selera. Tanpa ragu aku mengambil satu buah dan kulumat sampai habis. Belum sampai dua menit aku menelan cokelat itu, aku merasa suhu badanku meningkat dan syaraf mataku secara tiba-tiba menjadi terang. Aku seperti menemukan secercah cahaya yang membuat diriku begitu bersemangat. Dan tanpa berpikir lagi, aku sudah tau itu apa

"Aphrodisiac…?" aku bergumam pelan yang sebenarnya merupakan pertanyaan yang kutujukan pada Meiko

Tetapi yang kutanya malah cekikikan sambil kembali meminum wine yang kemudian secara sengaja tumpah dari mulutnya dan mengalir ke lehernya, berikut ke belahan dadanya

"Hn…? Basah…?" katanya setengah mabuk sambil membuka dua kancing atasnya dan membuat kedua bongkahan dadanya itu nyaris terekspos

Sebagai lelaki yang normal aku pasti menelan ludah melihat pemandangan yang begitu frontal itu. Apalagi pengaruh red wine dan aphrodisiac itu mulai mempengaruhi tubuh dan pikiran. Aku bahkan sudah merasakan bagian bawahku menghangat sesak.

Kau bermain api, Meiko-chan? Kalau begitu jangan menangis ketika kau terbakar, batinku sambil menyeringai

Kemudian aku mengambil satu gelas red wine lagi lalu meminumnya dan sengaja menahannya dimulutku sementara tanganku yang lain menarik kedua pipi Meiko dengan satu tarikan secara kasar dan membawanya dalam ciuman. Tanganku yang menarik Meiko secara paksa dengan luas meja yang cukup besar memisahkan kami berdua membuat Meiko terpaksa menaikkan satu lututnya diatas meja itu dan membuatnya seperti kucing liar yang nakal. Kami beradu dalam ciuman itu, menghabiskan segelas red wine dalam suatu pergulatan lidah. Lidah kami saling membelit, saling mencecap, beberapa tetes wine yang lolos dari peraduan kamipun menetes melewati dagu salah satu dari kami.

Aku merasa bertambah panas seiring dengan pembukaan itu, aku mencoba mengambil langkah selanjutnya dengan meraih buah dada Meiko yang sudah ada dekat digenggamanku. Namun baru saja tanganku menyetuh kulitnya, Meiko langsung mendorong tanganku serta diriku menjauh dari hadapannya. Kami berdua saling bertatapan dan mata Meiko menunjukkan bahwa ia sedikit lapar akan diriku.

"Kita harus lanjutkan ini ditempatku" katanya sambil menggedikkan kepalanya ke kanan, ke arah pintu keluar

Aku langsung berdiri dan menarik tangannya yang masih menggantung pada tanganku, "Aku yang mengemudi, arahkan saja aku pada rumahmu"

Meiko tersenyum lalu kita segera meninggalkan tempat itu

# # #

Sial sekali meskipun sudah larut, jalanan tidak kunjung sepi, meskipun aku tak bisa bilang saat ini ramai juga. Namun entah kenapa aku cukup terganggu dengan jalanan saat ini, mungkin karena aku sedikit mabuk.

"Arahkan aku, Meiko" kataku karena semenjak kita masuk ke jalan besar, Meiko tidak juga memberitaukan jalan

"Iya sayang~" katanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya "Setelah ini kita ke kanan ya"

"Iya—hngg!" ketika hendak mengarahkan setir, aku merasakan bagian utamaku bergelenyar nikmat dan ketika aku melirik, ternyata Meiko sudah membuka retsleting celanaku dan bermain dengan bagian jantanku

"Ayo jalan sayang~" katanya dengan nada seduktif yang sudah membuatku menggila

Itulah yang terjadi selama perjalanan, dimana aku harus melawan segala rasa gila atas kenikmatan yang diberikan Meiko dalam perjalanan. Terlebih ia memainkan milikku ke sana kemari ketika mengarahkan jalan, sama seperti aku yang sedang memainkan setir.

Setelah penyiksaan nikmat itu, akhirnya kami sampai di tempat Meiko yang ternyata merupkan kawasan apartemen yang cukup elit. Ketika sampai pun Meiko tidak berhenti bermain dengan setirnya, bagian jantanku itu. Untuk menghentikannya, aku menarik tangannya, membuat dirinya limbung padaku sehingga lehernya sampai pada cumbuan bibirku. Aku mengecupnya dan menjilat-jilat, baru saja melakukan itu, aku merasakan bahwa tubuh Meiko merinding dan terdengar desahan pelan darinya. Disitulah aku langsung berhenti

"Kau bilang lanjut di tempatmu, jangan mendahului peraturan main yang kau buat sendiri" kataku dengan seringaian sambil memperbaiki seluruh pakaianku yang berantakan termasuk celanaku itu

Akhirnya aku membawanya lewat pintu pengemudi, begitu Meiko mengatakan secara tidak sabar lantai apartemennya, kami langsung ke sana dalam kecepatan kilat. Sesampainya disana, aku langsung memutar tubuh Meiko dan melemparnya secara halus ke tempat tidur.

Tapi ia malah duduk santai di tempat tidur dan menatapku dengan tatapan tenang namun dengan senyum yang menantang

"Kenapa kau setenang itu huh?" tanyaku sambil membuka seluruh kancing kemejaku menyadari udaranya yang panas

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?" tanyanya

"Takut, bersalah, karena kau sudah bersikap tidak senonoh dan meremehkanku" jawabku langsung sambil menatapnya dengan tajam "Kau bahkan meletakkan aphrodisiac dan kafein dalam cokelatmu!"

Ia malah tidur tengkurap sambil membalas tatapanku dengan santai disertai tawa yang menurutku khas jalang, "Matamu indah Kaito-kun, itulah bahan paling berpengaruh dalam cokelat itu"

Aku langsung mengangkat dagunya, "Jangan bermain-main denganku, memangnya kau sudah siap untuk tahap selanjutnya? Atau kau mau coba sedikit cokelatmu?"

"Kaito!" matanya langsung membulat, aku sempat melihatnya menelan ludah "J-jangan… a-aku sensitive sekali"

Tetapi aku sudah mengambil satu buah cokelat dari dalam kotak cokelatnya dan meletakkannya diantara bibir kami

"Siapa yang peduli terhadap itu?" aku berbisik "Toh kau akan senang dan menyerah padaku"

Seiring dengan kalimat itu, aku langsung memaksa Meiko melumat cokelat itu. Meiko sempat menolaknya, maka aku memutuskan untuk melumatnya lebih dulu dan memaksa Meiko menjilat cokelat yang sudah meleleh itu dari lidahku.

Ketika aku sudah yakin bahwa cokelatnya habis, aku langsung mendorong tubuhnya sehingga terduduk. Wajahnya sudah mulai memerah karena efek dari aphrodisiac-nya sendiri. Kemudian aku memperhatikannya dengan teliti, beberapa tetes cokelat leleh itu ternyata mengalir turun dari dagunya, ke leher, dan aku yakin ia mengalir ke bawah lagi, yaitu bagian dada Meiko. Aku langsung melepas bajunya dengan paksa untuk melihatnya lebih jelas, ternyata memang benar cokelat itu mengalir, bahkan sampai puting susu Meiko.

"Kita tak boleh menyia-nyiakan satu tetes cokelatpun…" kataku pelan kemudian mulai menjilati sisa-sisa cokelat itu, mulai dari ujung bibir Meiko, mulai turun ke leher, sempat lama aku berada di sana, menyecap-nyecap bagian sana dan tubuh Meiko sudah mengejang tegang

Ketika aku mulai makin turun, yaitu dibagian dada Meiko, berikut puting susunya, ia langsung sontak menjambak rambutku dan mendesah dengan nyaring

"Ahn… Kaito-kun!"

Tapi desahannya itu tak membuatku berhenti, justru malah makin semangat memainkan lidahku disana, berputar-putar diujungnya dan membuatnya sedikit memerah dan tegang, sementara tanganku yang lain mulai meraih dada Meiko yang lain kemudian meremas-remas dan kutarik putingnya agar menjadi sama seperti yang kuhisap saat ini. Namun sebentar saja ini sudah membuatku bosan, maka aku menghentikan aksiku dengan tiba-tiba.

"K-kai…" Meiko berkata dengan lirih, tangan kanannya terulur memegang kepalaku, tangannya yang lain menyentuh dadanya sendiri bahkan meremasnya dengan penuh nafsu "Aku tidak… menyuruhmu untuk berhenti"

Aku langsung menahan kedua tangannya dengan satu tanganku,

"Siapa kau sehingga kau merasa aku harus menuruti segalanya darimu?"

Aku menanggalkan celanaku sehingga aku benar-benar telanjang dihadapannya. Aku mengambil satu bungkus "pengaman" itu dan memasangkannya pada milikku yang memang sudah berdiri sejak tadi. Meiko sempat melawan dari tanganku yang menahan tangannya dan nyaris menyentuh milikku lagi. Tapi aku dengan cepat menariknya lagi dan melemparnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

Aku mengambil satu buah cokelat itu lagi dengan mulut sebelum merangkak ke tempat tidur mendekati Meiko. Aku menggenggam lehernya dengan dua jari, memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya, sementara tanganku yang lain mengamankan pinggulnya sehingga tidak bergerak.

Aku menjatuhkan cokelat itu ke dalam mulutnya,

"Jangan bertingkah seakan kau memegang kendali"

Kemudian aku menciumnya

# # #

 _"Kaito-kun… aku mau… kissu"_

 _"…! Ng—ah! B-bukan kissu yang seperti itu!"_

 _"…maaf Kaito-kun… aku harus pergi"_

 _xxx_

 _"Jadi Kai… kau memang suka berbuat hal yang nakal ya…?"_

 _"Kau bisa lakukan itu semua denganku…"_

 _"! Akh! Uhuk… k-kaito…"_

 _xxx_

 _Aku adalah Sweet's Beast. Sang liar yang menyukai barang manis._

 _Aku adalah pria yang dengan mudah terbakar hasrat. Dan sebenarnya aku tak bisa tenang dengan diriku yang seperti itu. Aku hanya butuh ketenangan. Maka jangan menantangku atau kau akan habis kuterkam._

 _…hm?_

 _"Sweet's Beast huh? Terlalu liar untukmu yang begitu lucu, Kai"_

 _Apa yang dia katakan?_

 _"Sayang sekali waktuku hanya sebulan ya"_

 _Apa maksudmu?_

 _"Hai Kai! Sekarang kita sudah satu tempat kerja!"_

 _Kenapa dia bisa disini?_

# # #

"Anghh! Kai!"

Meiko menjerit begitu tusukan pertamaku memasukinya. Ia langsung mendekapku begitu erat sementara aku menggerakkan pinggulku makin keras, tak mempedulikan dia sudah nyaman terhadap kehadiran di dalamnya atau belum.

Wanita di depanku ini mulai mendesah dan menjerit, tak jelas lagi ia merasakan nikmat atau sakit. Yang jelas dirinya yang berguncang membuat dadanya memantul dengan liar. Kedua tanganku secara otomatis berpindah pada kedua dadanya itu dan meremasnya dengan kasar. Meiko sedikit membuka matanya, menatapku dengan sayu lalu tersenyum tipis ditengah desahannya yang teratur.

Jantungku berdebar, nafasku berderu. Dari semua gadis yang pernah menantangku, hanya Meiko lah yang menerimaku… apa ini? Aku sudah "dijinakkan" olehnya?

Tidak

"Nggh—i-itu!" tiba-tiba Meiko berseru dan memelukku lebih erat

Hm? Aku sudah menyentuh g-spotnya? Bagus, aku menyeringai sekarang

Aku sengaja menghentikan pergerakanku hanya menekan-nekan pinggulku sesekali ke dalam dan Meiko hanya meracau tidak jelas

"Jangan berhenti Kai… hng—ah!"

Tepat ketika Meiko mengatakannya, aku langsung bergerak dengan cepat lagi. Kali ini lebih kasar dan cepat. Milikku di dalam pun mulai terasa seperti dipijat dan aku hanya melenguh merasakan kenikmatan itu. Aku berani bertaruh, liang milik Meiko sudah menyempit, menjelang "kedatangannya". Aku yakin ia akan menyerah padaku sebentar lagi, disitulah aku akan membuatnya terbakar oleh hasratku.

"Kai—a-aku… ah!"

Tepat ketika tusukan terakhirku, aku merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya berguncang. Bersamaan dengan diriku yang menumpahkan cairanku dalam "pengaman" itu, ternyata Meiko juga meledakkan cairannya. Kami berdua terengah-engah, tentu saja. Tetapi ketika aku mencabut milikku darinya, Meiko masih menatapku dengan tatapan memohon

"Apa?" tanyaku menantang ditengah nafasku yang masih belum kembali normal

"Lagi…" ujarnya pelan "Aku mau… kau sentak lagi…"

Mataku membulat ketika ia mengatakannya

"Kau masih merasa kosong?" ujarku

Ia mengangguk, "Penuhilah aku… dengan dirimu…"

Aku langsung memegang dagunya dan memaksanya untuk membuka mulut

"Aku sudah bilang… jangan bertingkah seakan kau memegang kendali"

Aku langsung mencabut "pengaman" itu dan menancapkan miliku pada mulutnya. Aku tidak habis pikir dengannya. Penuhi dia dengan diriku? Ya, biarkan dia setidaknya merasakan "bumbuku"

Posisi Meiko yang terduduk di tempat tidur membuatku terpaksa harus berdiri di tempat tidurnya dan bertumpu pada tembok yang berada di belakang tempat tidur. Dengan posisi itu aku mulai bergerak seperti bercinta dengannya tadi namun kali ini berada pada lubang yang berbeda.

Aku memompa tubuhku dengan kasar. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan milikku menyentuh kerongkongannya. Meiko tersedak, mungkin ia akan terbatuk, namun hanya getaran yang kurasakan dari mulutnya yang malah membuatku merasa jauh lebih nikmat lagi.

Disaat selanjutnya aku merasakan getaran di bola kembarku, ternyata Meiko menggegamnya ditengah permainanku yang kasar. Ia menggosok lembut kedua bola milikku itu lalu dengan pelan meremasnya.

"Nggh-!"

Mau tak mau aku mendesah. Semua mantanku tak ada yang begini. Mungkin Neru, yang setelah kuberikan malah menyerah. Tapi Meiko… ia benar-benar mengerti nafsuku yang menggebu-gebu padahal dirinya sendiri mengatakan bahwa ia sensitive. Bukankah harusnya ia tidak kuat menerima semua ini?

"Ah!" aku mendongakkan kepala, mataku melebar, pergerakanku yang sempat berhenti ternyata dimanfaatkan Meiko untuk menghisap lebih dalam

Ia menggenggam keperkasaan milikku dengan kedua tangannya. Ia meremasnya lembut sebelum akhirnya menggerakkan kedua tangannya seperti mengocok milikku, sementara itu mulutnya bermain dibagian kepala keperkasaanku itu. Ia menjilati lembut kemudian mengulumnya dimulutnya, di dalampun ia tetap memainkan lidahnya. Terdengar cecapan-cecapan darinya, suaranya erotis sekali. Kenikmatan itu membuatku tak tahan ingin bercinta lagi dengan mulutnya, namun ternyata ejakulasiku sudah dekat

"H-hah… Meiko-san…" entah mengapa mulutku secara otomatis mendesahkan namanya ketika seluruh cairan itu keluar menyembur mulutnya

Meiko malah membuka mulutnya lebih lebar seperti haus akan cairanku yang nikmat rasanya. Bahkan setelah keperkasaanku itu berhenti mengeluarkan cairan putih, Meiko kembali menghisap milikku seakan-akan ia akan keluar kembali

"Hahh~" Meiko menghela nafas panjang setelah akhirnya mencabut batang milikku dari mulutnya sementara aku masih bertumpu pada tembok mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah akibat kenikmatan yang tak pernah kudapatkan itu

Meiko mendongak ke atas melihatku, dan dia tertawa lagi, seperti jalang, "Cairanmu itu mengandung 99% cinta kan Kai? Dan 1% nya harusnya… nafsu"

Ia tertawa lagi, entah kenapa ia terdengar begitu menang yang entah bagaimana tak kusukai

"Kau kalah, Kai" katanya lagi "Kau jinak"

Mataku langsung melebar. Oke aku merasa begitu nikmat diberi pelayanan olehnya. Tapi bukan berarti aku jinak.

Aku langsung menarik Meiko dan menyuruhnya berbaring, kemudian aku menindihnya

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin?" kataku sambil masih memasang senyum tak mau kalah "Cokelatmu saja bahkan belum habis olehku"

"Huh, siapa yang peduli soal itu?" Meiko menatapku dalam, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus wajahku "Sisakan saja"

"Sisa? Dimana kelakuanmu hm?" aku meraih sekotak cokelat itu dan menggeretnya hingga berada di samping kami "Aku akan terus memakannya sampai habis dan mengajakmu untuk ikut memakannya sehingga semuanya akan menjadi nikmat untuk kita berdua"

Disitulah aku tau pergulatanku takkan pernah berakhir dengan cepat

"Hngg—k-kai…"

Tapi aku akan mengguncangnya terus mengguncangnya hingga raganya takkan kuat, hingga dirinya takkan bisa berjalan lagi.

"Aahhn~! Kaito!"

Aku ingin gelarku sebagai Sweet's Beast diakui. Sehingga mereka semua menyerah dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Um-! Ngah! Hah…"

Tapi… apakah itu yang sebenarnya aku inginkan?

Sendiri? Dalam dunia yang dingin?

Ini pahit…

"Kai, kau sudah jinak" Meiko kembali mengulang kata-katanya ketika kami akhirnya sudah terlalu lelah berganti posisi dalam bercumbu, ia yang kini berada diatasku mengelus rambutku dengan lembut

Aku yang tidak terima dan tidak paham menerima perkataan itu terus menerus di telingaku bertanya,

"Kenapa kau terus mengatakan itu?"

Air mataku jatuh, dan Meiko menghapusnya dengan cepat

"Sendiri itu menyakitkan hm?" Meiko menatapku dan tersenyum "Kau selalu menghindar dari semua orang karena takut nafsumu datang secara tiba-tiba dan menggebu kan?"

Dia benar dan tepat sekali mengatakannya. Aku tak tau dia mengetahui ini semua darimana, sebab sesungguhnya tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui sebab aku menjadi seorang… seekor binatang yang menyukai segala apapun yang manis.

Tapi jujur itu menyentuhku…

"Aku menyukaimu dengan segala kekuranganmu, Kai" Meiko berkata lagi "Aku mencintaimu"

Hatiku luluh. Secepat aku membawa gadis bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu ke dekapanku

"Meiko…" aku menyebut nama itu selembut mungkin, dekapanku makin erat dan sepertinya air mataku kembali menetes "Jangan tinggalkan aku… Meiko… aishite yaru yo… hontou ni… asalkan kau tidak meninggalkanku… Meiko…"

Aku sadar aku sudah kalah. Aku sadar aku jinak di hadapannya. Aku sadar aku terlihat dan terdengar seperti kucing kecil yang kehilangan pemiliknya. Ini seharusnya terdengar sangat memalukan. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa dengan itu. Karena aku tau…

"Keluarkan semuanya Kai…" Meiko berkata dengan lirih "Semua emosi yang terpendam dan tak kau tunjukkan pada siapapun. Semua kesendirian yang pahit… sekarang kau bisa berbagi denganku"

…Meiko memilikiku.

Aku menciumnya, kali ini tidak dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu tapi dengan cinta yang dalam. Hatiku yang selalu terasa kosong kali ini terasa penuh. Penuh oleh gadis yang baru datang sebulan lalu dan menjadi pegawai toko cokelat tempat aku bekerja, Sakine Meiko.

"Kaito…" Meiko memanggilku, kali ini tatapannya serius "Sebulan waktuku disini hampir habis"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tinggal di Jepang, Amerika adalah tempatku" katanya pelan namun pasti "Tempatku bekerja disana hanya mengijinkanku mengambil cuti satu bulan. Maka aku manfaatkan untuk mencari keberadaanmu. Namun tak kusangka aku baru bisa mendapatkanmu diakhir waktuku"

Ia baru saja mengisi hatiku, dan ia secara tak langsung akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi?

"Kau akan pergi meninggalkanku?" kataku pahit

"Aku pergi, tapi tak meninggalkanmu" katanya "Bulan depan aku akan kemari untuk mengunjungimu. Aku takkan mungkin meninggalkanmu, Kai. Aku mencintaimu"

"Sebulan terlalu lama—"

"Bersabarlah, Kai" Meiko menangkap wajahku "Aku tau kau bisa menahannya. Kau sudah jinak kan?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu menggenggam tangan Meiko

"Nee… sisa satu cokelat. Kau mau untuk yang terakhir sebelum kita berpisah?" tanyaku

Meiko mengangguk.

Aku langsung mengambil satu cokelat yang tersisa sambil memposisikan diriku tepat padanya. Aku menciumnya, mengadukan cokelat itu dengannya, sebelum akhirnya aku menjejalkan milikku lagi ke dalam lubang cinta milik Meiko. Kami akhirnya bercinta lagi.

Aku memeluknya, membawanya lebih dekat padaku, dan memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku meremas buah dadanya yang menempel pada dadaku, dari samping. Meiko memelukku erat dan mencakar punggungku dengan lembut.

Ketika ciuman kami kami terlepas, Meiko mulai mendesah teratur, seteratur gerakanku kali ini. Aku menciumi segala inci wajahnya, serta telinganya, serta lehernya. Setiap kecupannya kuselipkan kata cintaku

"Aishiteru…"

"Aishiteru Meiko…"

Kata-kata itu tak pernah lepas dari mulutku karena aku mencintainya. Aku _akan_ mencintainya.

Ini hubungan cinta kita yang terakhir, tapi aku tau ini semua takkan berakhir.

=THE END=


End file.
